Fifty Themes
by Pet-5
Summary: Seto Kaiba, Yami and Fifty Themes and Mokuba and Gozaburo Kaiba are the star guests.


**Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh**  
**Pairing: Yami no Yugi/Seto Kaiba**

**Theme set: Gamma**  
**Rating: R (I don't think it's R but I have put as R for safety)**

**Author: Pet-5**  
**Warnings: References to Child Abuse and Rape**  
**Notes: I have called Yami no Yugi, Yami or Atem. I have Dyslexia so my grammar and spelling is not very good so just bear with me please.**

**01 – Ring**

Yami slowly slipped the Blue-Eyes White Dragon shaped ring on to Seto's wedding finger then kissed his lips softly.

**02 - Hero**

Yami is always the hero to everyone, may they be young, old, strangers, friends, family, and even me his rival.

**03 – Memory**

It hurt to remember everything that happened so long ago, all at one time, the memories of Egypt, Pharaohs, High Priests, Millennium items but most of all it hurt to remember the love between him and Atem, and how it went so wrong.

**04 – Box**

I never understood why Seto kept an old shoes box, until he showed me what was inside old family photographs, jewellery, letters and most of Mokuba's firsts, his first hair clippings to his first panting, thing that are important to both Seto and Mokuba.

**05 – Run**

Seto is always running for his feeling, memories and past, but most of all he runs from me, so he does not end up hurt again.

**06 – Hurricane**

Yami always thought thatMokuba could talk non-stop with or without sugar, Mokuba was nothing compared to Seto, who could talk non-stop and it was like a hurricane hit the room.

**07 – Wings**

The wings of a doves, Seto thinks, are the second best, their soft, white and small, but they were all so his mums favourite bird.

**08 – Cold**

His eyes are so blue, so cold, and so dead.

**09 - Red**

Seto's bleed ran down his arm like a river and fell off his fingers like a waterfall until it hit his white bathroom sink where it washed away by the water.

**10 – Drink**

Seto learnt at a young that drink was bad, his real dad was killed in an hit and ran, the driver was drunk, his step-father's bissness parkners drank and they rapped him, his step-father drank and he abused and rapped him, Seto knows that drinking is bad.

**11- Midnight**

It always happened at midnight, he'd go to bed at ten and then two hours later he would wake up screaming and stay up most, if not all night, if Yami could he would kill Gozaburo Kaiba for what he has done to Seto.

**12 - Temptation**

Temptation was a **Curse** for Seto, because so many people acted on their desire for him, may they be man or woman, young or old, many of them got their desire the wrong way, only Yami give into temptation when the time was right.

**13 – View**

Seto had always loved the view from the top of the Kaiba Corp tower, blue sky, clouds, plans, you could even see the people going along on their ways, but the best view that Seto had seen was Gozaburo Kaiba body flying out the window and hitting the pavement.

**14 – Music**

The music collation in the Kaiba Manor was an odd one, Classical, Rock, Pop but that was not the odd thing, it was the CD that no-one would say who it belonged to, 'Ricky Martin'.

**15 - Silk**

Seto's bed sheets where silk, midnight blue, which made Seto's pale skin look snow white.

**16 – Cover**

The only good thing about not sleeping at Seto's house is that he gets to come over very early in the morning even before Seto wakes up and gets to see Seto slowly wake up and unwrap him-self from the bed covers and then re-wrap him and Yami up together.

**17 – Promise**

He promised to be my friend, he wasn't, he promised to love me, he didn't, he promised forever, he walked away.

**18 – Dream**

Two young boy running around together, and years late the boys would grow up and fall in love and die happily together of old age, it a shame that dreams can't be real.

**19 – Candle**

One thing Yami love about being in the future was that all you had to do to get light is flip a swish, but one thing Yami did not cont was that Seto loved candle light and has thousands of them, most of them in his bathroom and bedroom.

**20 – Talent**

Yami thought it was annoying, Seto thought in was funny andMokuba it was a talent Seto had.

**21 – Silence**

Seto could sit in silence of hours if give the chance, but it never happened, something happened at Kaiba Corp,Mokuba need something, Joey would start fights and Yami would kiss and cuddle him and talk of hours about nothing important, so maybe silence wasn't that important after all.

**22 – Journey**

Yami was on a journey that would change his live forever; He walked all the way for town, up to the house, and down the hallway to this door,

"Come in."

**23 – Fire**

Yami love it when Seto and he made love in front of the big fire in the library, with whiteEgyptian cotton sheet under them, it was the only place outside the bedroom Seto would fall asleep after love making.

**24 – Strength**

Seto has always had to be strong for different people and different reasons, his dad when his mum die giving birth toMokuba, Mokuba when their dad was kill in an car accident, Mokuba they were put in the orphanage, Mokuba when they moved in with Gozaburo, but on-one has be strong for him.

**25 – Mask**

Seto always wear a mask, it's to hid the pain from thingsGozaburo, Joey, news papers said and did, that saying 'Stick and stone may brake my bones, but words will never hurt me', it's not true.

**26 – Ice**

In the being of their relationship Seto was cold, ice cold, but slowly with the help ofMokuba Seto warmed up.

**27 – Fall**

Mokuba never thought he would see the day his Nisama would fall in love, after all the things that had happened to him, but it happened, and Mokuba was happy that it had.

**28 – Forgotten**

It was ancient history as far as Seto was concerned, but Mokuba and Yami seemed to think other wise, they seemed to think that after six years of beatings and rape that he should talk to someone, but Seto didn't see the point it was all forgotten.

**29 – Dance**

In the six year of living withGozaburo Kaiba at the Manor Seto learned to dance for many different occasion that Gozaburo, Seto and Mokuba maybe invited to, he didn't like the lessons or the thing they went to, but dance with Yami was very very different.

**30 – Body**

He had his own body, could see, hear, touch, smell and tasted, everything, new, old, things he hated, things he loved, but the best thing about his new body was that he could do all these things with Seto.

**31 – Sacred**

"Yami you don't know everything,"

"Yes I do, so shut up Seto,"

"Ok then what does sacred mean then,"

"Ummmm, Ok ok I don't know every,"

"I told you,"

**32 – Farewells**

Seto was never good at saying goodbye, because the people that he had mostly said goodbye to where dead, his mum, dadGozaburo, so instead of saying it he just walked away.

**33 – World**

It was an on going joke between Mokuba and Yami that Seto hadsome plans for world domination or something, they kept it going because Seto would always smile.

**34 – Formal**

Yami doesn't like formal dress, because it's uncomfortable and didn't look nice on him, but Seto in formal dress was very very sexy and that was very very good.

**35 – Fever**

Seto had never been ill or sick as far as Mokuba can remember, but here he was lying in his bed with scarlet fever.

**36 – Laugh**

It was not very often that Seto laughs, not a crazed laugh or a sarcastic laugh, but the soft light laugh that only happens inside the manor.

**37 – Lies**

Seto has told so many lies over the years, little white lies to big fat lies, but the worst lie was, "I don't love you."

**38 – Forever**

Forever is along time to wait, very long time, too long.

**39 – Overwhelmed**

'Why do I have the overwhelming feeling that I m being watched', Seto thought as he slowly lifted his head up from his book to look around the empted class room only to look into violet eyes.

**40 – Whisper**

"He's not in love with you,"

"Shut up,"

"No one loves you,"

"You're not loveable,"

"Shut up you can t hurt me anymore,"

"You're going to die alone,"

"I'm not going to lesson to you,"

"You'll end up being like me,"

SMASH

"SHUT UP,"

The image of Gozaburo Kaiba Vanished when Seto's fist hit the mirror as did the whispers.

**42 – Wait**

Seto had been waiting for nine years for someone to love him, not because of his, money, brains, fame or good looks, but it was worth the wait.

**42 – Talk**

Every time I try and talk to him by my-self either he insults me and we end up fighting or he just looks at me with his cold blue eyes and I freezes.

**43 – Search**

Yami had been searching in all the wrong place, not see what was right in front of his face, but there was Seto.

**44 – Hope**

Mokuba had hoped thatGozaburo had not cost to mush damaged Seto's heart over the years but Yami helped fixes it all.

**45 – Eclipse**

**Mokuba, Yami and Seto were sitting on a blanket in the back garden watching the lunar eclipse, and it was **beautiful

**46 – Gravity**

The pull had been something Yami had never felt before but when he meets Seto Kaiba it happened.

**47 – Highway**

"**Highway number 515 is also closed do to snow, James is here wi-"**

"That sucks, now we can't go to the cabin,"

"Mmmm, I guess we'll have to stay home in bed for the whole week."

"I'm glad you ag- WHAT."

**48 – Unknown**

Seto was scared of living and of loving for many reason, it hurt to live to love, but the mean reason was because it was the unknown.

**49 – Lock**

Yami felt at one time that Seto had a lock on his heart and that he had lost the key, but as time went on he found that he had the key to Seto's heart all the time.

**50 - Breathe**

It's hard to breathe when he's in the room, standing next to him, when he's touching him, when he's kissing him, But Seto stop breathing when Yami was gone.


End file.
